Operation: Cooties/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Skipper: Now for today’s training, I thought we mixed it up with a little treat from the land of the rising sun. Private: Ooh, long island! Kowalski: Actually Japan. Also known as Nippon which in the native tongue means some origin, thus…. Skipper: Kowalski, put a quarter in the showoff jar please? (Private jiggles the jar and Kowalski puts a quarter) Skipper: Now as I was saying, Today we…. Rico: Gwaawaa (regurgitates a sumo wig), hai! Sumo! (claps once) Skipper: Correctamando!! (Marlene appears) Marlene: Hey guys! Guys! Check this out, I found these leaves by the fence that are like organic moisturizers ( Marlene wipes the leaves on her face like moisturizers). Marlene :Ahah. Yes, Uhuh. They have this oil on them; they really make your coat shine. ( Marlene hands it to Private, Private wipes some to his face) Private: Ooh, I am a little dull sometimes. Kowalski: Here, let me give it a go ( then rubs a little on his face) Raising, tingly. Ooh, refreshing. (Rico bumps Kowalski) Rico: Hoo! (rubs the leaves on his armpit and then his body) Huh,! Hewe! Whoowahabawaaa!!!!!! Skipper : If everyone’s finish with their beauty treatments. Can we sumo now? (Kowalski, Private and Rico stands tall, Rico eats the leaves) Rico: (chews)Num, num , num num Alice : (says to some children) Alright! Fun time’s over. Back to the bus. ( Kids acting mean to Alice like paper ball spitting and two kids put a paper with eyes on her butt) Alice: Eh! Kid with orange shirt and kid with blue green shirt : (Giggles) King Julien : ( sips while Maurice gives a massage using his feet) Oh, Maurice ( burps ) Tanning the mask is so punishing with burden of my ridiculous awesomeness and such things. ( Mort tries to touch Julien’s feet but instead he lands on the floor) Mort : Ahhhhh( while falling) Oh! Maurice : Heavy hangs the head and wears the crown Kid # 1: Cooties!! King Julien : Say what now? Kid #2 : No! No! Get away from me!! ( gets touch by a female kid) Ahh!! Cooties!! You gave me cooties!! (King Julien stares ) Kids : No!! No!! ( runs around while getting chased by a girl) King Julien :Never! Ever! (nevah evah) I have seen such terror ( terrah) in my toes!! (Mort suddenly hugs the toes) King Julien: Mort! Must you make bad go to the worse. ( King Julien kicks Mort off his feet) Mort : Weeeee!!!!!!!! (The penguins are about to sumo) Skipper : Rico. Rico : Hoi! Hah!! Haiiii!!! Grr… ( stomps twice and claps once) Skipper : Kowalski. Kowalski : ( while looking at his whiteboard and writing) According to the circumference of my belly, victory is mine. ( stomps is feet once) Skipper : Private. ( Private lets the sumo match begin by waving his fan) Rico : Waaaaaa……!!! Kowalski :Grrrrraaa…!!! Rico and Kowalski : Ahhhhh!!!!! ( about to bump each other) Mort : Oowwwwww!!!!! ( lands while Rico and Kowalski bumps Mort in between) Private : I think that maybe a penalty? But I’m not sure who gets it. ( scratched his head ) (King Julien and Maurice sneaks in the penguins’ habitat while grabbing some of their stuff) Skipper : Hey!! King Julien : Huh? ( drops the items while the penguins spring into action) King Julien :Oh, hello neighbors. I am needing to be borrowing some of your gadgets, gizmos and whuzits Maurice: Seems the humans are spreading something called, Cooties. King Julien : Yes! ( jumps on Skipper’s head ) Which is why we’re needing your sciencey things to keep the royal body strong and you cootiness. (finds some leaves on the floor and picks it up ) King Julien : Ooh!! These are quite nice for my kingly crown, ya. That’s nice…….. And so borrowing is Uh ,ok. Yes……….. (sees kids running and yelling) Ahhh!!!! There they are!!!! Run for your lives, the spreader!! Kids : Aaahhhhhh!!!!! Kid # 3 : She gave me cooties! ( bumps a larger kid ) Larger kid : Ewww……Now I got it!! Skipper : Great barrier relief! ( puts King Julien off his head ) King Julien : Now do you see as your beloved king, I order you to do your civic duty to protect my royal high…… Mort : And say I’m in!! (Hugs King Julien’s tail and wraps around his body) Skipper : Kowalski, cootie analysis. Kowalski : Judging by the anguish cries of the boy children .It appears the female spread the virus by the mean touch Private : Wait! You mean if I touch a girl, I could get cooties. Kowalski : Odds are somewhere between to …far absolutely or. Absolutely Private : Huah…. ( faints and suddenly asks) What are cooties exactly? King Julien : And yeah, more importantly how will we be knowing which of the girls are having them? ( Marlene tickles Burt the elephant ) Marlene : Oh, aren’t you just a precious pack of……. ( while itching ) Ha! Ow ,Huh King Julien : The otter has the cooties!! ( Skipper slightly hits King Julien) Skipper : Shush! We have to watch Burt for symptoms. For all we know, Marlene's already infected him. (Looks in the scope as Burt scratches his head) Penguins and Lemurs : COOTIES!! King Julien : (panics) They have the cooties!! What should I do, what I do!! (The penguins disappeared as King Julien turns to them) King Julien :Wait, wait, I am having a storm inside my brainy parts. First! We’ll………..huh…oh…..ah… Ok now that is just rude when youhaven’t heard of the storm called “Genius”, my plan. (Marlene appears while Maurice and Mort point from behind) Marlene : What ya doing? King Julien : Oh!!... Nothing….eh… just you know screaming in terror. … hehe….. (King Julien looks at Marlene in terror) King Julien : Gi..gi gir… GIRL!!!! Marlene : Uh…..yeah…. Hey! Could you do me a favor? I got this rash (King Julien dodges Marlene) Marlene :… could you ju..…. I just want… King Julien : ( says very fast) The otter got the cooties! Yeah the otter got the cooties, everyone run cause the otter has the cooties! Ah!! Ya got the cooties!!! Ah ya got the cooties!! Gagagagaga!!! (King Julien rides on Maurice) King Julien : Keep your cuckoo cooties away from me!! Mort take one for the team. (gives Mort to Marlene) Mort : I’m sacrifisyo. King Julien : Onward Maurice, we must find someone to protect us….. by us I mean me… (King Julien and Maurice leaves) Marlene : Okay, fine. I can take hint. (drops Mort on the floor as Mort begins itching and got caught on a rope) Mort : Ow! Skipper : QUARANTINE!! (puts Mort in a box ) Skipper : Now look, if we don’t put a lid on this thing we could looking a replay at the loudening outrage. Kowalski : The panda emic!! Oh my scars and garters Skipper : Kowalski, language. Private’s present. Kowalski : Skipper, Marlene was in our habitat today. We can all be infected and not even knowing (Kowalski, Private and Rico panics) (Skipper slaps them making Kowalski’s mask get off) Kowalski : (Breaths deeply and grabs Rico’s mask) Rico : (regurgitates a fish bowl, makes vomiting sounds thrice) Skipper: None of us are itching, so obviously none of us have cooties Private : Alright! well. That’s a relief. Oi, what’s this? Mm… (itches slightly) (Skipper notices Private) Skipper : QUARANTINE!! (puts Private in the Quarantine box, Private sits on Mort) Private : Oh dear. Bing : You wish to have us protect you from what now gababu? Marlene : Hey! Can someone get my back? King Julien : Oh, hey Marlene….. Maurice and King Julien: COOTIES!! AH!! (runs away) Marlene : (while itching )Ahah…. Ahah… ha… ha… ha … ahah ah haha… yeah…. (Bada Bing leaves) Mason : Ha! King me. (King Julien jumps from nowhere) King Julien: The otter has the cooties!! Mason: Wrong king. King Julien : Be afraid! She’s coming…… the cootie otter that’s who. She will touch you, then you will have the cooties too…. Marlene : Guys! King Julien : Oh, hey Marlene. How’s it……WAH! (King Julien runs away) Marlene : I could use a hand, actually all four… .if just get your fingers….in the Mason : Ugh! Would you please take your contagious cooties in self-quarantine? Marlene : Contagious? My cooties? Is that why I am itching Category:Transcripts